


Prise de risques

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Brève apparition de Reno, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Ignorant toujours quelle réponse donner à Elena suite à sa déclaration, Tseng décide de demander conseil.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 1





	Prise de risques

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je n'accepte pas comme canon... ce qui a justement été récemment annoncé comme canon à propos de l'âge de certains personnages. Rufus qui passe de 25 à 30 ans sans aucune raison (C'est déjà un gros "NON" pour moi), mais pire encore, Tseng qui n'aurait QUE 30 ans ? Alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de logique à ça et que ça ne rend pas service au personnage ? Bref ! Tout ça pour dire (Oui, je râle, j'en ai besoin) que chez moi Tseng a 35 ans dans le jeu d'origine... et en a donc 38 dans cet OS. (è__é) -3 -3

1

Les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, Tseng est assis à son bureau. Un pli contrarié lui barre le front et il a croisé les mains devant lui. Dans son dos, le store de la fenêtre est remonté, laissant la lumière du jour éclairer suffisamment la pièce pour le dispenser d'avoir recourt à un éclairage électrique.

Sur son bureau, des documents dont il était censé s'occuper aujourd'hui, ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se juge pas assez concentré pour faire du bon boulot. C'est pourquoi il les a finalement déplacés sur le côté, pour plutôt se consacrer à ce problème qui le perturbe depuis maintenant un mois et qui commence à lui faire perdre en efficacité.

_J'aurais peut-être dû la repousser dès le début…_

Au lieu de promettre à Elena qu'il allait… réfléchir à sa déclaration. Ce qu'il a bien essayé de faire à plusieurs reprises, et même chaque jour en vérité, mais…

_J'ai dit que je lui donnerais une réponse sincère._

Le problème étant qu'il n'est pas tellement avancé sur ce qu'il peut ressentir à l'égard de la jeune femme. Son instinct lui conseille de mettre fin à toute cette histoire rapidement, de simplement lui réexpliquer pourquoi il pense qu'une relation comme celle-ci ne devrait pas avoir lieu entre eux et qu'il préfère donc en rester là. Mais en choisissant cette solution, c'est le côté pratique, et non pas émotionnel, à qui il donnera la parole. Et en termes de réponse sincère, ça ne pèse clairement pas bien lourd.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me retrouver à mon âge dans une situation comme celle-là ?_

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésite, alors qu'en tant que supérieur des Turks, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire ?

_Je me suis mis dans le pétrin tout seul !_

Tout ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas prendre beaucoup de risques en faisant cette promesse, certain qu'il aurait vite fait le tour de la question et qu'il pourrait lui fournir une réponse définitive qui le satisferait complètement.

_Bon… je crois que je ne vais vraiment pas m'en sortir comme ça._

D'autant qu'il ne peut pas permettre à toute cette histoire de continuer à avoir des répercussions sur son travail. Il semble donc qu'il va lui falloir demander conseil à quelqu'un – même s'il s'agit là de la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

Rapidement, il passe en revue les choix qui se présentent à lui et qui ne sont, en vérité, pas bien nombreux. Car en dehors de ses Turks et de Rufus Shinra, il ne voit vraiment pas vers qui il pourrait se tourner afin d'obtenir l'aide qu'il recherche. Ses doigts venant tapoter contre son bureau, il prend une inspiration.

_Pas question de passer par Reno._

Non, ce serait le pire choix à faire. Surtout qu'il sait que celui-ci n'attend que ça et…

_Il va m'énerver et je risque de me montrer… désagréable._

Un euphémisme pour dire qu'il va très certainement l'assommer, avant de le jeter à la porte de son bureau. Sans compter que dans le genre pipelette, il n'a pas grand-chose à envier à Elena quand il s'agit de ragots.

_Quant au président…_

Ce n'est peut-être pas non plus une très bonne idée. Déjà parce que l'homme est son supérieur et qu'il a bien mieux à faire de son temps, mais aussi parce qu'il est déjà certain de sa réponse.

_Il va me faire un grand discours de son cru qui, en définitif, pourra se résumer à : fonce !_

Ne lui reste donc plus que Rude qui, après mûre réflexion, lui apparaît comme un confident de confiance pour ce genre d'affaires.

Il attrape donc son téléphone portable avec l'idée de lui demander de le rejoindre, quand on frappe à sa porte. Et quand celle-ci s'ouvre, celui à se découper dans son encadrement est justement l'homme dont il a besoin.

— J'ai eu la confirmation de notre informateur, patron. Il va se mettre au boulot.

Tseng opine du chef, n'ayant pas besoin que Rude en dise plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Un de leurs hommes, en ville, prétend en effet avoir croisé un ancien directeur de la Shinra – un individu que tous pensaient mort depuis longtemps. Reste encore à confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une simple ressemblance et ils pourront prendre les décisions qui s'imposent contre ce potentiel gêneur.

— Dis-lui que plus tôt il aura de résultats, plus notre générosité sera grande, répond-il, avant que la main qu'il a posée sur son bureau ne se crispe légèrement.

C'est maintenant qu'il est censé inviter Rude à rester, mais il ne se trouve déjà plus l'envie de le faire. Il n'est pas le genre à se confier facilement, encore moins à parler de ce genre de sujets triviaux avec ses hommes. Heureusement, Rude semble sentir que quelque chose le perturbe et, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes en silence, s'enquiert :

— Un problème, patron ?

Tseng prend une longue inspiration. Plus moyen de reculer, à présent.

— En quelque sorte, reconnaît-il. Assieds-toi, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Rude referme donc la porte derrière lui et vient prendre place sur le siège placé devant son bureau. Celui-ci gémit légèrement sous son poids et le Turk, le dos courbé en avant, joint les mains entre ses cuisses. Attend en silence que son supérieur daigne lui dire ce qu'il lui veut.

Tout en repoussant une pointe de nervosité qui voudrait s'installer en lui, Tseng tapote son bureau du bout des doigts, avant de questionner :

— Est-ce que tu t'y connais… (Il marque une pause, pas certain de savoir comment formuler la chose.) En relations sentimentales ?

— Un peu, répond Rude, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent légèrement. C'est à propos d'Elena… ?

— Tu dois déjà être au courant, mais je lui ai donné ma parole que je réfléchirais à sa déclaration. Et je tiens à être le plus honnête possible avec elle, cependant… j'ai du mal à évaluer la chose sous un autre angle que celui d'ordre professionnel.

— Il y a un moment qu'elle en pince pour vous.

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, oui.

— Et vous… ?

Tseng marque une pause. Répond finalement :

— Elle est l'un de mes Turks et je l'estime et me soucie d'elle autant que je le fais pour toi ou Reno.

— Donc, pas d'intérêt particulier.

— Non.

— Dans ce cas… pourquoi vous hésitez, patron ?

À nouveau, Tseng marque une pause. Son regard, l'espace d'un instant, se fait lointain, puis il repousse sa chaise et se lève.

— Excellente question…

Il marche en direction de la fenêtre. Tournant à présent le dos à Rude, il s'attarde sur le spectacle extérieur, sur ce petit parc où, quelques mois plus tôt, les malades des Geostigmates qu'ils hébergeaient venaient se regrouper pour prendre un peu l'air. Aujourd'hui, les lieux sont déserts et ils sont rares ceux qui s'y attardent encore très longtemps.

— Je crois…, commence-t-il. Que je suis trop vieux pour me risquer à ce genre d'aventure.

— Vous n'avez même pas la quarantaine, lui rappelle Rude.

Ce qui fait doucement sourire Tseng. Non, pas encore, mais presque…

— Oui, ce n'est sans doute pas vieux pour quelqu'un de normal. Mais pour un Turk, c'est autre chose. Et j'en connais beaucoup qui n'ont pas survécu aussi longtemps.

Rude ne répond rien. Préfère laisser à son interlocuteur le soin de formuler ce qu'il a en tête sans le brusquer. C'est quelque chose qu'il sait faire. Être là, juste là, une présence à laquelle on se confie facilement, peut-être parce qu'il sait écouter, mais aussi parce que l'autre peut se sentir contraint de remplir les blancs qu'il laisse.

De son point de vue, en tout cas, il pense que son supérieur ne veut juste pas regarder la réalité en face. Quand il est question de choisir l'un d'entre eux pour l'accompagner quelque part, il privilégie systématiquement Elena. Et il ne croit pas que ce soit uniquement le fait que lui et Reno forment un binôme quasiment inséparable qui le pousse à cette décision. Pas davantage son estime pour les compétences de la jeune femme – qui est réelle, mais qui n'explique pas tout. Oui, il est plus proche d'Elena qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre et, sans que ce soit forcément synonyme d'amour, il lui semble que ça dénote d'un intérêt encore mal accepté de la part de Tseng.

— Et puis ce n'est pas exactement une existence où l'on peut entretenir ce genre de relations. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait et le travail passe avant tout. En décider autrement serait un manque de professionnalisme que je ne permettrais à aucun de mes Turks et que je me permettrais donc encore moins.

Sauf que tout ceci sonne comme des excuses aux oreilles de Rude. C'est pourquoi décide-t-il de prendre la parole pour faire remarquer :

— Je crois qu'Elena est déjà consciente de tout ça, patron.

— Elle reste encore jeune.

— Mais c'est une Turk. Elle connaît le métier.

— C'est vrai…, doit reconnaître Tseng. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se rende bien compte de ce que cela implique d'entretenir une relation dans de telles conditions.

Est-ce vraiment elle qui ne s'en rend pas compte ou est-ce juste Tseng qui, sans oser se l'avouer, a peur de s'engager ? De prendre ce risque ? Depuis qu'il le connaît, Rude ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu en couple. Pas même une amourette passagère. Il y avait bien Aerith, mais il n'a jamais rien tenté avec elle et Rude ne croit pas qu'il l'aurait fait, même si elle était restée en vie… Il a sans doute eu des aventures d'un soir – c'est leur lot à tous, après tout, et il ne pense pas que Tseng soit différent; juste qu'il se montre particulièrement discret sur le sujet –, mais ça ne va sans doute pas plus loin.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, répond Rude.

Oui, elle est dans le métier depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour avoir bien compris de quoi leur quotidien est fait. Et surtout que si ce qu'elle recherche, c'est une relation digne d'un conte de fée, alors ce n'est certainement pas en travaillant chez les Turks – ni encore moins en se mettant en couple avec l'un d'eux – qu'elle l'obtiendra.

— Sortir avec un autre Turk, ça comporte des risques…, poursuit-il. Mais je crois que c'est aussi une chance. Pas d'illusions. On sait à quoi s'attendre. Et l'autre comprend.

Parce qu'après tout, il vit exactement la même chose.

Tseng a pris un air songeur, à présent. Le silence, lui, vient s'imposer entre eux. S'attarde de longues secondes, le temps qu'il faut à l'homme pour assimiler tout ça. Finalement, il opine lentement du chef et dit :

— Merci, Rude. Je te laisse retourner à tes occupations.

En réponse, celui-ci pousse un grognement et se lève. Quand il quitte le bureau, Tseng est toujours dans la même position. Et son expression s'est faite plus impénétrable que jamais…

2

La surprise s'affiche sur le visage d'Elena quand elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. L'appartement où elle vit en comporte trois autres, une qu'occupe Reno, et une autre qui est celle de Rude. La troisième appartenait à Tseng, à l'époque où Healen était encore plein de malades à qui il fallait laisser de la place, mais depuis le départ de ceux-ci, leur supérieur a migré vers un appartement solitaire – tandis qu'eux-mêmes, habitués à cette cohabitation, avaient décidé de rester comme ils l'étaient et se partageant donc les autres pièces. Ce qui pouvait provoquer certaines frictions quand on vivait aux côtés de quelqu'un d'aussi désordonné et je-m'en-foutiste que Reno.

Celui qui vient de frapper à sa porte n'est toutefois pas son collègue irritant, mais Tseng – l'air toujours trop droit, trop professionnel.

— Tseng ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

N'ayant plus rien à faire aujourd'hui, elle est remontée se détendre dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure du dîner. Son uniforme de Turk délaissé, elle a revêtu un t-shirt et un jogging qui, s'ils lui valent parfois les moqueries de Reno, est sans doute ce qu'elle a de plus confortable dans ses placards et qu'elle n'échangerait donc contre rien d'autre pendant ses moments de farniente.

— Je peux entrer ? questionne simplement son supérieur, ce qui termine de la troubler.

— Heu… oui… bien sûr ! (Puis, après avoir jeté un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien laissé traîner de gênant, elle s'écarte sur le côté et dit :) Je vous en prie !

Tseng entre sans un mot. Les draps du lit calé le long du mur qui lui fait face sont froissés et un livre y a été abandonné, ainsi que le téléphone portable de la jeune femme. La pièce n'est pas bien grande, mais en dehors des objets délaissés sur le matelas, rien n'y traîne. Le ménage a été fait récemment, les rideaux, de ce qu'il croit se souvenir, ont été également changés et, sur la table basse, un ordinateur portable pour l'heure éteint. Un spectacle qu'il apprécie, étant lui-même plutôt porté sur la propreté.

Il se tourne finalement en direction d'Elena, qui n'a pas l'air de bien savoir comment se comporter. Sans doute un peu gênée par son accoutrement, elle tire nerveusement sur son t-shirt, avant de venir remettre des mèches de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Tseng prend une inspiration, hésite encore une seconde ou deux, le temps pour lui d'être bien certain de sa décision, avant de dire :

— Je veux bien essayer.

Et comme Elena le fixe sans comprendre, il clarifie :

— À propos de nous deux. Je veux bien… nous laisser une chance.

Il peut aussitôt voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir, avant que ceux-ci ne se mettent à pétiller. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle ouvre la bouche, semble sur le point d'exploser sous le coup de l'émotion, mais Tseng lève une main pour la faire taire.

— Je veux toutefois mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi : que tu sois bien consciente dans quoi tu t'engages.

Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche – comme si elle ne se croyait pas capable de garder le silence sans ça –, Elena en est à se tortiller sur place, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Tseng reprend :

— Pour commencer, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Ou plutôt, je sais que je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Tu ne me laisses pas… indifférent, je crois que je peux le dire, mais ce n'est sans doute pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais.

En réponse, Elena émet un gargouillis qui lui fait arquer un sourcil. Il continue malgré tout :

— Peut-être que ça évoluera… peut-être que non, je ne peux rien affirmer en l'état. Mais si tu n'es pas contre l'idée qu'il y aura sans doute toujours une différence à ce niveau entre nous, alors…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, Elena opine plusieurs fois du chef. Elle continue de se trémousser et ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment exprimer les sentiments qui se sont emparés d'elle.

— Enfin, je tiens à être ferme sur un point : cette relation ne doit pas s'immiscer dans notre vie professionnelle. Le travail passera toujours en premier pour moi et, dans le cadre de celui-ci, nous nous devrons de conserver un rapport supérieur – subordonné, comme nous en avons toujours eu jusqu'à présent. Ce qui tient du privé doit rester dans le privé. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

À nouveau, Elena opine du chef. Puis, la trouvant de plus en plus rouge, presque au bord de l'asphyxie, Tseng l'invite d'un geste de la main à s'exprimer.

Libérant enfin le bas de son visage, la jeune femme prend plusieurs longues goulées d'air, avant de questionner, un peu trop fébrile :

— C'est pas une blague, hein ?

— Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident, lui répond Tseng.

La jeune femme a un geste de la main – pour le tranquilliser ou se tranquilliser elle-même ?

— Désolée, je… c'est juste que c'est si soudain… enfin, oui… ça fait presque un mois que j'attends que vous… mais à force je m'étais faite à l'idée que… et aujourd'hui, vous…

Elle en est à ventiler, incapable de rassembler correctement ses idées, ni encore moins de contrôler toutes les émotions qui la submergent. Toujours trop calme, Tseng lui conseille :

— Respire, Elena.

Celle-ci fait ce qui lui est demandé, avant de se tordre les mains, réalisant soudain pleinement ce que cela signifie. Au milieu de toute la joie qu'elle peut ressentir, un soupçon de nervosité a commencé à poindre et c'est en recommençant à tirer sur son t-shirt beaucoup trop large pour elle qu'elle dit :

— Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant ?

Elle est complètement paumée, car si elle voudrait bien lui sauter dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre elle, elle n'est pas certaine que le moment soit déjà venu pour. Joignant les mains, Tseng la sauve à nouveau en lui disant :

— Personnellement, je pensais t'inviter à dîner en ville. Pour que l'on puisse discuter davantage de tout ça. (Puis, comme il la voit l'observer avec des yeux comme des billes, il ajoute :) Enfin, si tu n'as rien à faire ce soir, bien sûr.

— Vous plaisantez ! Bien sûr que non, Tseng… monsieur ! Je… je suis tout à vous ! répond-elle, avant de se remettre à paniquer, à tirer plus fort encore sur son t-shirt, de jeter un œil à son jogging, puis de mener une main à ses cheveux dépeignés et de bredouiller : Je… je me dépêche, d'accord ? Juste, laissez-moi…

— Prends ton temps, lui dit Tseng en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il est encore tôt, de toute façon. (Puis, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, il ajoute :) Je viendrai te chercher pour dix-neuf heures. Si tu as une préférence en ce qui concerne le restaurant, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message. Je nous réserverai une table.

Dans le fond, il doit se l'avouer, il n'est toujours pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais la vie d'un Turk étant après tout constituée de risque… peut-être est-il temps pour lui d'en prendre sur ce terrain-là également ? Après un dernier regard à la jeune femme, il va donc pour quitter la chambre, quand celle-ci lui lance :

— M… merci ! (Et comme il se retourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés, elle développe :) De bien vouloir me laisser une chance.

Et malgré lui, Tseng sent un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

— Attends de me connaître dans une relation avant de te réjouir vraiment, lui répond-il, mi-plaisantant, mi-sérieusement. Au final, tu pourrais bien être déçue…

Avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Là, il prend une inspiration et ferme les yeux, le temps pour lui de se recentrer, d'accepter complètement ce qu'il vient de se passer et de s'assurer qu'il a bien conscience de ce que tout cela implique.

Un grincement attire finalement son attention et il rouvre les yeux pour découvrir que Reno est installé à la table qui constitue le coin cuisine. Sa chaise basculée sur deux pieds, les jambes croisées et un bras pendant dans le vide, il s'est débarrassé de sa veste et tient une canette de bière. Son regard bleu va de son supérieur, à la porte qui se trouve dans son dos. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres bêtement entrouvertes forment un large sourire qu'il agrémente d'un pouce levé.

Sentant l'agacement monter en lui, Tseng lui lance :

— La ferme, Reno !


End file.
